1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel phenethylamine derivatives and the acid addition salts thereof, and more particularly to novel phenethylamine derivatives and the acid addition salts thereof exhibiting a strong .alpha.-adrenergic blocking action and useful as an antihypertensive agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.K. Pat. No. 1,321,701 discloses a series of compounds represented by the following formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is RS--, RSO-- or RSO.sub.2 -- (wherein R is an alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.10); R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each is hydrogen, an alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.3, an alkoxy of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4, or an alkylthio of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 ; R.sub.4 represents hydrogen or an alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 ; and R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 each is an alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.16 which may a substituted by a phenyl group or a substituted phenyl group and states that these compounds exhibit a .beta.-adrenergic blocking action, a peripheral vasodilating effect, an antiarrhythmic effect and a hypotensitive effect.
Belgian Pat. No. 856,055 discloses a series of compounds shown by the formula ##STR3## wherein Z is OH or H; R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each is H or a lower alkyl group; n is 1-3; Ar is a phenyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms, lower alkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups or OHs; Q is lower alkyl-S(O).sub.m (m is 0, 1, or 2); and Y is H, a lower alkanoyl group, an aroyl group, a benzenesulfonyl group, or a toluenesulfonyl group and states that these compounds exhibit a .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity, a vasodilating activity, an antiarrhythmic effect and a hypotensive effect.